By Your Side
by kitkat017
Summary: What happens when the gang decides to give Mikan and Natsume a love potion? Everything goes wrong. Will they survive this ordeal or explode in each other's presence?
1. The Plan

By Your Side

**Disclaimer: This is a HalDot production. Characters do not belong to us, but the story does. (No duh) Kitkat017 is working with SkyeWing.**

Hal: Hey, welcome to my first fanfic

Dot: Likewise! Muahahahaha.

Natsume: Creepy. (backs away)

Mikan: Don't be mean. This could be fun!

Hal: I can make this creepy, weird, and Natsume doesn't have to fall in love with Mikan, right Dot?

Dot: Sureeee (thumbs up while laughing evilly).

Natsume: You wouldn't.

HalDot: YES WE WILL.

Hotaru: Just get on with the story. (Holds up baka gun)

Hotaru POV

That day's meal for the three stars was lobster, shrimp, and jasmine tea. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire (a.k.a, Permy) were sitting around the uselessly lavish table, discussing the latest couples.

"Did you see Yura and, wait for it… Koko together in Central Town?" Anna bit her lip, "Do you think they're going out?"

"I think it's obvious, the way they were walking around holding hands and all!" Nono replied, taking a sip of tea.

Sumire agreed with an "hmmm".

Hotaru looked up from her lobster juice," I was thinking."

Everyone paused. Hotaru set down her juice. "Mikan and Natsume, It's been years, but they're still not together."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Anna mused. Sumire froze, clearly awkward with the way the discussion had turned.

"So, I thought up a plan," Hotaru continued, a sinister grin starting to appear on her face.

"A plan?" Everyone chimed.

"What kind of plan?" Sumire asked curiously.

"To get Mikan and Natsume together, of course. What other plan is there?" Nono and Anna said together.

"Well, you can't because Natsume is mine!" Sumire yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her.

Everyone at her table just laughed nervously.

Hotaru ignored Permy's outburst and continued. "Nono, you've been experimenting lately haven't you?"

"Love potions for the win!" Nono cried out in response.

"Right, right, Mikan and Natsume need a good dose of that. Pronto," Anna said, understanding flickered over her face.

"Nuh-uh, they do **not** need each other!" Sumire protested, knocking over her chair as she stood. Everyone in the cafeteria proceeded to stare again. Sumire laughed nervously, and sat back down.

"There's nothing you can do to stop us. Plus, it'll be funny to watch!" Anna said huffily. Hotaru grinned ever so slightly, and everyone could have sworn they saw money signs in her eyes.

After they finished lunch they went to Nono's lab to fix up the potion for the two victims.

The gang watched Nono take a couple of colored liquids and poured them into another tube. Then took powder and put it in the same tube. "Now it needs to sit for 30 minutes." Nonoko says. They go to their dorms to rest for a while.

Sumire goes back to the lab and adds some more of a green powder to their mix. "This should make them hate each other even more." Sumire laughs evilly.

Normal POV

30 minutes later

They all went back to the lab. They all agreed for Anna to use the mix to make cookies for "Culture Day" in class. Anna went to the kitchen and baked two fortune cookies with the special mix.

Later that day, when they went to class, Anna volunteered to pass out the fortune cookies to the class. When she came up to Mikan and Natsume, she replaced the normal cookies with her ultra uber special love-love cookies (name given by Nono of course).

Natsume nibbled at this slowly, while Mikan basically choked on hers. Natsume looked at her

as she fell through her seat, with a completely confuzzled look on her face.

Natsume, on instinct, caught her by the hand and pulled her up.

"Idiot," he muttered. Mikan couldn't respond; she was too busy trying to let go of his hand.

They stared at their now stuck together hands.

'_Oh crap'_ Natsume thought.

Koko turned around to see what Natsume thought about. Then he started cracking up like a crazy mad man. Everyone looked to see what Koko was laughing about and stared at them. Sumire looked terrified and Koko read her mind and started laughing even more (If possible) at the plan and the problem.

Hal: Sooooo was it good?

Natsume: Do I really have to stay stuck to this baka

Mikan: That's so mean to say to me. (cries waterfalls)

Dot: Mua. Ha. Ha. It gets BETTER.

Natsume: Kill me now.

Mikan: (still crying waterfalls)

Hal: Just go with the story, not that you have a choice.

Mikan: Just *sob*review*sob* before*sob*he*sob* insults*sob* me*sob*MORE*sob*

Nasume: …Review so I can let go of this baka.

Mikan: (cries more waterfalls)

Hal: NO FLAMES PLEASE (happily skips away)

Dot: CLICK THE MAGICAL BUTTON. NOW. OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE. (skips off in the sunset with Hal)


	2. Stuck

Chapter Two –

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns the characters. We wouldn't be here if that was so. **

Dot: Woot, chapter two

Hal: Yeeeeeesssssssss. Mikan and Natsume are still stuck. MUHAHAHAHAHA

Natsume: just get over with this chapter. I don't need this baka to stick to me all the time.

Mikan: im not going to cry any more because im used to it Hahaha.

Natsume: like I care do what ever you want Polka.

Mikan: PERVERT (crys waterfalls)

Hal: I thought you said that you wouldn't cry.

Dot: ICECREAAAAAAAAAAAM.

Natsume: … (headdesks) Please just write the chapter already.

Koko: I know that you really want to stay stuck to Mikan forever.

Natsume: SHUT UP Go to the story Now

Hal: you know you will stay like this for a while.

Dot: (eats icecream) Onwards! (icecream drips down chin)

Mikan: (stops crying) Can I have some?

Hotaru: (takes out baka gun)

Hal: lets get going to the story before that THING goes off.

As Koko continued to laugh hysterically, Mikan and Natsume were desperately trying to pull away. In the process, Mikan ended up dragging Natsume onto the floor again.

"Idiot! Don't pull too hard!" Natsume snapped, and climbed back into his chair. Mikan flushed.

"But we have to get this off!" She cried, and continued to pull insistently. Everyone else in the room just watched, some laughing uncontrollably and some looking on in horror (mostly the Natsume-Luca-Fan-Club though).

Jinno-sensei—who was substituting for Makihara-sensei that day—stared angrily at Mikan and Natsume, his wand crackling dangerously.

"You two, is this a joke?" Jinno-sensei snapped, his frog punctuating each word with a croak, "Both of you, get out to the hall until after class. We'll see what kind of joke it'll be _then." _

Mikan froze in her seat, and Natsume had to tow her along. Once they were outside, they tried a number of ways to separate.

"Here, Polka-dots, let me try using my Alice. It might burn whatever is sticking us together," Natsume said, staring at her pointedly. "You'll be fine if you use yours at the same time."

Mikan hesitated. "But…,"

"Do you have any _other _idea, polka?" He said furiously. Mikan sighed in response.

Taking that as a 'yes', he slowly let his Alice wisp into small fingers of flame. Mikan stared at their hands, focusing, as the wisp swelled into a decent flame.

The flame went out with a _hiss_.

"Did it work?" Mikan asked, and without waiting for an answer pulled at her hand.

Still stuck.

"What now?" She whined and swung their arms wildly around and around. Natsume winced.

"Stop that!" He said too late as their arms whacked Jinno-sensei in the gut.

'_Great, just… great,'_ Natsume thought.

Inside the class room

Hotaru and the gang watch this with a new product called the recoriding bug.

(it's a bug shape so it can blend in, but has a camera on it. It's also fire proof)

They all started laughing when she/he hit Jin-jin in the gut.

They all quieted when they heard Jin-Jin begin to speak.

"… This _joke _of yours has been taken too far. Both of you will go to your dorms; no dinner. And if we have any more problems, this is going to the Principal. Am I clear?"

There was silence.

And then, Jin-Jin's voice spoke up again, this time confused.

"Why do you keep holding hands?"

Outside the classroom

Mikan sniffled, and two waterfalls appeared. "S-S-Sensei! We're… we're s-stuck!" As if to prove this, she swung their arms again—this time hitting Jin-Jin in the face.

Jinno-sensei just glared. "Dorms. Now. Before I get nasty." His wand crackled as he said this.

And then, Narumi-sensei came walking down the hall, humming _"Bad Romance"_ by Lady Gaga to himself. Everyone sweat dropped.

He paused in front of them, a look of pleasant surprise on his face. "Oh, having a nice chat here?"

Jinno-sensei's eye twitched. "Actually, these two started rolling around in the back, saying they were "stuck" to each other. Obviously, I'm here to set these two right."

Narumi-sensei was in shock. His gaze went back and forth between Natsume and Mikan. (He obviously took this the wrong way)

"I know you're teenagers going through an important phase in your life…," Narumi-sensei started, awkwardly,"but… there are times and places for these type of things,"

Mikan and Natsume stared in horror at their teacher.

"You don't think—"

"Not with this idiot—"

"—and in the middle of class?"

"—are you crazy?"

Narumi-sensei blinked. "Then… what were you doing, then? Rolling around and…?"

"We weren't rolling around!" They both exclaimed. Jinno-sensei sweat dropped.

"Our hands… we're stuck together! And we've been trying to get unstuck, so that's why...!" Mikan explained desperately.

Narumi-sensei tilted his head. "You're stuck, you say..?"

"Nonsense," Jinno-sensei scuffed, "It's impossible,"

"Why would we lie?" Natsume replied, "Last time I checked, this wasn't exactly our pastime."

"Well, calm down you two. At this rate, you should both return to your rooms since classes are over," Narumi-sensei said uncertainly.

Natsume and Mikan stared at him awkwardly.

Narumi-sensei sweat dropped. "Or maybe we can provide you a room for tonight," He said, wincing as he realized how awkward that sounded. And so Natsume and Mikan followed Narumi as he guided them to their room, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

'_Note to self. Have someone outside their room at all times.'_ Narumi-sensei thought warily to himself.

The bed creaked.

"Stop squirming so much, idiot,"

"It's too warm though! Give me spaceeee,"

"Shut up, I need to focus,"

"Ow, ow, that hurts!"

"Idiot, what did I tell you!"

"But I wasn't ready!"

"WHAT are you two doing in there?" Narumi-sensei yelled, shoving the door open. Natsume and Mikan glanced up, confused. They were sitting cross-legged on a bed, attempting to use Natsume's Alice again to separate their hands. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

Panting, Narumi-sensei wiped nervous sweat from his eyes. "Okay, good,"

"What did you _think_ we were doing?" Natsume questioned. Mikan stared as Narumi-sensei flushed and fished for an answer.

"J-Just, nothing. Nothing at all." The flustered teacher responded as he pushed a rather… _risqué _image out of his head.

In another random room

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, and Luka laughed their heads off while Hotaru smirked. They were using the recording bug again. They had been terrified at first (keep it PG 13 kids!) but they laughed their heads off afterwards.

When they all calmed down, Hotaru spoke up. "Say, Nono. Was the potion really supposed to stick them together like that?"

Nono tilted her head in confusion. "No? It wasn't supposed to,"

There was silence. Sumire squirmed awkwardly in her seat.

"Well, this is turning out to be interesting, so it doesn't matter!" Anna sang.

"True dat," Koko said, grinning.

Hal: that reminded me of one of my perverted friend. OMG DOT, HER PERVERTEDNESS RUBBED OFF ON ME (screams like a maniac)

Dot: Heh. Heh. Heh. MORE TO COME, HOMIE GEE.

Natsume: I cant believe that he thought that.

Mikan: thought what. (obviously still confused)

Hotaru: you don't need to know

Mikan: OK

Natsume: I hate haldot to right that

Hal: it wasn't me it was Dot. BTW no flames (like Natsume just did) Thanx

Dot: Stay tuned for some more pervy-ness—I meaaan, uber awesome story? Review please~

Hal: See Ya Foh shizzle~

Mikan: please review, I don't want to stick to this PERVERT for long.

Dot: Me?

Hal: NO Natume you baka

ALL: please review No flames


	3. The Normal Day

By Your Side

Chapter Three – The _"Normal" _Day

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters. We wouldn't be here if that was so. Kitkat017 is co-authoring with SkyeWing. **

_**BTW they are 15. In high school**_

Hal: OMG we have reviews

Dot: \(^_^)/ Banzaaaai.

Natsume: … It's just _two._

Hal: we still want to thank

**CrImSoNxHaZ3L; thanx me and my friend just thought of the idea eating dinner HAHAHAHA**

**Emana Ryan****; thanx that's we made it up eating Dinner/ riding bikes HAHAHAHA**

Thanx

Dot: I'd all give you squirrels and cookie mountains, but currently I'm twenty dollars low today.

Mikan: *dreams of cookie mountains*

Natsume: Yo polka, Your drooling.

Mikan: am not

HalDot: are too

Hotaru: just enjoy the story.

Natsume was on the ground.

He glared at the idiot who was snoring away blissfully. In the middle of the night she had kneed him off his side of the bed, and he'd been on the ground since, sleeping with the dust bunnies.

Mumbling about food, Mikan stumbled out of bed, stepping on Natsume in the process.

"Watch where you're stepping!" Natsume exclaimed, but Mikan kept drooling and shuffling away, dragging him along as well. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Natsume yanked his arm and pulled her down to the floor.

She crashed to the floor, landing on him, wide awake and utterly confused.

"Natsume, why are you in my room and on the floor?" She cried, flailing her arms. This caused Natsume to stagger forward and hit his head on the wall.

"Stop that you idiot!" Natsume yelled. "Now get off of me, you're heavy,"

Narumi-sensei took this moment to fling the door open with a tray of food. "Good morn—WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR?"

Narumi-sensei took in the crumpled sheets and their state of disarray. "Are you _sure _you two aren't..?"

"Aren't what?" Mikan said, tilting her head (all the while STILL sitting on Natsume.)

"You are one messed up teacher." Natsume snapped, and got to his feet.

Narumi-sensei set down the tray, clearly still unsettled. "Just, eat breakfast and change. I'll be waiting outside."

Mikan happily went over to the tray and picked up an orange slice with her right hand (the one that was joined with Natsume's left).

"You really should stop doing that," Natsume muttered as Mikan continued to use both their hands to gobble down half the tray.

"Hey, I call dibs on the muffin!"

"Wait, what? No, the muffin is _mine!_" He grabbed for the muffin, shuffling Mikan to the side as he did so. With a smug expression, he took a huge bite out of the muffin. Crumbs dotted his mouth.

"Not fair!"

"You had half of the tray!" He retorted.

After breakfast, they both looked at themselves, and at each other.

"We sorta need to change, Natsume,"

"I know that, moron."

They stood around, staring at each other.

"Okay, Natsume, turn around." Mikan said finally. Natsume sighed, and did as he was told. Mikan rested her right hand on his shoulder. First, she let her skirt slide down her legs. Then, she began tugging at her shirt, glancing uncertainly at Natsume ever so often.

"Don't you _dare_ look, Natsume,"

"Sure thing, polka dots."

"PERVERT." Mikan yelled (Natsume is just like Dot HAHAHAHA)

Somehow or another, Mikan finally was able to pull her shirt over her head and drop it to the floor. Then she froze.

"Um, Natsume…?"

"… What now."

"Could you get my clothes?"

"… And _why _is it that you don't have them with you?"

"I forgot…? Heh."

Natsume just stood there, not saying anything. Finally, with a sigh he said, "Where are they?"

"Over on that table," Mikan mumbled. She regretted having taken off her clothes so early.

Natsume began walking, with Mikan right behind. He gingerly picked up her change of clothes and dumped them over his shoulder so that it landed on her head.

Mikan quickly dressed, and then it was Natsume's turn. Stiffly, Mikan turned around. The only sounds she could hear were the sound of clothes slipping to the floor.

Flushing, she attempted to distract herself by counting how many dust bunnies there were.

Finally, Natsume finished and they went out. Narumi-sensei was waiting for them nervously, and was obviously relieved to see them.

Natsume quirked an eyebrow. "You perverted, gay teacher."

Later that day, Mikan and Natsume were at Central Town with the rest of the gang. Mikan and Natsume explained their situation, but seeing the grins on their faces told them that no one believed their story.

'_that was not the best morning of my life. I mean who forgets their clothes' _Natsume thought.

Koko's face turns pale. "What's wrong Koko, looks like you just saw a ghost" Anna said.

Koko just turned not knowing what happened in the room (obviously took this the wrong way)

Luca, to Natsume's surprise, took their situation rather calmly. It almost seemed that he was relieved in a way.

"Natsume, I need to talk to you," Luca said. Natsume looked to him, then to Mikan.

"Luca, can't you see…?" Natsume muttered.

"Just let go." Luca retorted calmly.

"I can't," Natsume protested, shaking their arms as he said this.

"I'm sure that Sakura-san will be here when we come back."

Natsume was speechless.

"Yeah, you love birds! You can hold hands when you're on your _own _time." Anna piped in with a knowing smile.

Mikan, all the while, was gradually becoming a deep, deep shade of Tabasco red.

Dramatically, Nono put a hand to her mouth. "Nuh-uh, you two _are dating?" _

"No duh, smart one." Hotaru remarked while snapping pictures of this oh-so-wonderful-moment.

Koko was still in shock when Sumire spoke up.

"That's _impossible._ Those two, together?" She said, laughing joylessly.

Koko said "What exactly did you two do for the night?"

Everyone in the gang gasped at that question.

Natsume was sending death glares to Koko.

"Really, Natsume, we need to talk." Luca said, as if all of this had not just transpired.

"right now is not a good time" Natsume said calmly.

Luca pulled Natsume and Mikan to a Sakura tree.

"Natsume what are you going to do about the missions" totally ignoring Mikan.

"What Mission, what's going on" Mikan said in confusion.

"Luca, really, this is _not _the time or place." Natsume replied, looking to Mikan. She flailed her arms in frustration.

"Natsume, what is this about?" Mikan cried, worry clear on her face.

"Nothing," Natsume muttered, and began walking away. Mikan stumbled along behind, and glanced back at Luca, whose expression was unreadable. Catching her eyes, Luca smiled; but this smile held no joy.

The sunlight was fading now, and Mikan found herself sitting wearily by Natsume's side under the Sakura tree.

"So you're really not going to tell me, Natsume?" Mikan whispered. A petal drifted down from the tree and floated into her palm.

"It doesn't concern you," He answered simply.

"You should have told me you were doing missions again," Mikan cried, glancing at him. A strong wind suddenly whooshed through; sending a flurry of petals down on them.

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it," Natsume muttered, and turned to meet her gaze.

Mikan drew her knees up to her chest. "It's been _years_, Natsume. We've gotten to know each other, and yet you won't tell me anything. Why, Natsume?"

Natsume shook his head, and sighed. "We better go back in," He stood.

"Natsume, you know that I care about you. And I want to help you. You can't push me away every. Single. Time." Mikan pushed the hair from her eyes, "Because I'll always be here, no matter how hard you push. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Natsume hesitated, and looked down at her with his ruby eyes. They seemed almost sad, to her.

"Mikan…,"

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_

'_what the fudge is he doing' _Natsume thought as Narumi-sensei came skipping down the road singing.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

He passed the two and skipped on.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"What the fudge?" Mikan cried out, saying the very words that Natsume thought.

"... How did he even get hired, anyway?" Natsume sighed.

"But Natsume! You said my name, didn't you?"

"No, that's just you hearing things, polka."

**Keep Holding On By Avril Lavigne**

_The song that Narumi-sensei sang_

Hal: sooooo was it good. Persona is coming in soon

Natsume: don't you dare. I will burn your hair.

Hal: WHAAAA MY HAL HAIR (inside joke for me and dot)

Dot: :-o Not _the _Hal hair! Anything but thaaaat.

Mikan: don't be mean. If you don't remember I can nullify your alice.

Hal: YES NULLIFY HIS ALICE

Dot: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! I meaaaan, muffin, anyone?

Mikan: OHHHHH muffin.

Hal: the Nullify is not up. I blame Dot if I get burned

Dot: So, as always, no flames and lotsa reviews, okee? Okee. *shoves muffin down your throat*

Hal: *running away from Natsume and his flame* THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU FLAME

Mikan: *being dragged by Natsume* SAVE ME

All: Please review

Hal: or I will get burned even more.


	4. Coconuts

**By your side 4**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. This is a Haldot production. Kitkat017 is working with skywing.**

**Hal: hey hey hey party peoples.**

**Natsume: (burn PJ top)**

**Hal: AHHHHHHHHH**

**Dot: *Yawns***

**Hal: what ya do that for**

**Natsume: your annoing and its midnight**

**Hal: well people can wrights stories at midnight too ya know**

**Dot: Coffee Coffee Coffee**

**Mikan: (sleeping peacfuly though all the yelling)**

**Haldot: Too the story**

**XXX**

The next day (dun dun dun)

Mikan and Nastume (of course) are walking in the park. Miken spots an apple tree and runs up to it and attempts to climb it, but in the end she fell on her butt.

"your such an idiot" said Natsume

"Well if you think it so easy with one hand go up there and get that apple" Mikan challenges as she points to the apple above her.

"Hn" is all Natsume says

He climbs up with Mikan following and gets the apple and jumps down. Mikan falls on top of him in an awkward position. Aparitly Mikan hit her head hard and started saying weird things.

"I am a baby coconut. I'm soft and mushy inside. Would you like to have some milk? Guys should wear coconut bras more often." Mikan says lazily on the ground.

Then Natsume hears more singing like this

You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

Then he sees Narumi-sensei with coconut bras sing then he walks past them. He rubs his eyes in disbelief and now has been scarred for the rest of his life.

A few minutes later Natsume recovered from the shock and Mikan is singing

"Put the lime in the coconut and shake it all up" Mikan sang

Apparently she likes coconuts. Natsume picks her up and carries her off to the hospital. Then she says more things about coconuts that are not so appropriate. Something that went like this

"My uncle is the finest man in the hood. He was the greatest coconut iv ever met. We all had a thing for his juice. So we would all gather around on a hot summer day with sraws and suck up his juice. It was mightiy tasty." She said with a county accent

Natsume ignored her making sure there was no one who saw the accident. Lucky he saw no one, but what he doesn't know is that there are two pairs of eyes on him and Mikan the whole time.

XXX Hotoaru's Pov

Her and Ruka saw the whole thing in the bushes. Hotoaru was wrighting notes and the songs she sang like

"I am wearing a coconut bra, I am wearing a coconut bra~!" was one of her songs.

Ruka was blushing madly at how embarrassing those songs where luckily she won't remember singing any.

XXX END

Hal: ok I know this is short but it had to be

Natsume: Coconut bras, really

Miken: imagine you (Natsume) and Ruka in coconut bras wrestling. (still dazed by the fall)

All Excepted Miken: WHAT?

Haldot: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA

Dot: I wish I had coconut milk right now

Hal: hahahahaha

Ruka: what are you laughting at?

Hal: something that will come up in the next chapter

All: Bye-bye

Miken: trees hate you

HalDot: See Ya next time and thanx for reading


	5. Stupid Cupid

**Chapter 5: Stupid Cupid**

**Disclamer: HalDot does not own Gakuen Alice or any other characters in this story. (Well maybe one.)**

Hal: hi it's me.

Dot: It's been so looong! It's not like we've been away _nuking _stuff or anything.. heh. Mermen.

Hal: RIKU *Cries*

Doty: *coughKingdomHeartscough*

Natsume: what?

Hal: Riku is _my _sexy beast!

Mikan: Natsume is _my_ sexy beast (still dazed)

Dot: Alright, onwards to this chappie! It's all about the holidays peoples.

Natusme: absolutely NO mistletoe!

HalDot: No mistletoe but something much, much better planed.

Hal: we could also add mistletoe if you want.

Mikan: why are we talking about mistletoe (has healed from fall)

HalDot: mua-ha-ha-ha

xXx

Natsume POV

So here we are in the hospital. Mikan has healed from her fall. She does not remember anything. So now I have to explain to her. Well I'm not telling her squat. She is bombarding me with these random questions.

"Natsume" Mikan whined "What did I say?"

"Hn" Did I have to knock her out again for her to shut up? Really now, sometimes I prefer hanging around Koko, but other time I want to make him Koko crunch.

Random person POV

Ok so a minute ago I was on a white fluffy cloud and now I'm free falling though the thin air. What next I lose my memory and become evil. I would so lose my job, if I still had it. I was kicked out of heaven. I just played one little prank on my bosses daughter and now I'm kicked out. If you must knew I am a … (loses memory) *faints*

Normal POV

So Mikan and Natsume were walking to _their_ dorm. Then someone falls on Natsume. Since they cant let go Mikan falls too. They both groan.

"What on Earth was that?" Mikan asks as they push the strange girl off of them.

"Don't ask me, I don't know everything." Natsume says. Nastsume starts walking but Mikan stays. "What now?" Nastume asks annoyed.

"We cant just leave her here." Mikan says

"Sure we can. You just put you right foot in front of the other." Natsume says.

"No I mean what if shes hurt. What if shes dead." Mikan is now freaking out.

"Calm down. Shes not dead. Look her chest is rising up and down" Natsume says pointing at her chest.

"PERVERT!" Mikan screams " I can believe your looking at her chest!" Mikan screams some more.

"That's how you tell she is breathing, pandas." Natsume says. It took Mikan a few secones to realize whats going on.

"YOU LOOKED YOU PERVERT!" (5 miles away some random glass breaks)

"Shut up your so loud." Natsume says. "Will it make you feel better if we took her to a bed and take care of her." Natsume says

"That would make me feel better." Mikan replies.

Natsume picks up the random girl like a sack of potatoes and they make the journey home. Once there, he plopped the girl on his bed.

"What now?" Mikans says. Natsume shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to bring her here." Natsume replied. He sat down to the girl.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, and stared creepily into the other girl's face.

Two dark eyes cracked open. "Ugh…where am I?" The girl shifted into a sitting position.

"You're awake! You fell on Natsume here, and then we rescued you!" Mikan said cheerily. The girl blinked, and glanced at said Natsume who simply shrugged.

"You're welcome." Natsume said.

"Um, well, thanks. But… who am I? All I remember is my name." The girl asked. Mikan and Natsume stared at her. "And are you like… together?"

"Yes!" Mikan replied happily, and showed them their hands.

"No!" Natsume barked. His face was suddenly hot.

"Well, er… where am I?" The girl asked.

"You're at Gakuen Alice Academy!" Mikan said. "And what _is _your name?"

"I think… it's Izzy." Izzy answered uncertainly.

"It's late. You _both _need some rest after hitting your heads." Natsume sighed, and pointed to the beds. "Now."

"Say, Natsume. Why did I suddenly think of an animated coconut musical?"

"I don't know—JUST GO TO SLEEP." He slammed a pillow in her face.

xXxXxXx

Mikan and Natsume had survived through another tortuous night together. In the morning, they set off for class, but they soon faced a new problem. It was Izzy.

"What to do with you." Natsume muttered, running a hand through his hair. Mikan smoothed out her uniform.

"Can't I just stay here for today?" Izzy asked, combing through her black hair with her fingers.

"We should probably tell Narumi-sensei about her." Mikan suggested. "They'll freak out if they find her in our dorm."

"Tell me what?" Narumi-sensei poked his head around their door. "Good morning you tw—and who is that?"

"I'm… Izzy?" Izzy said, hiding behind a pillow. Narumi stared at her for a _long _time. To almost a creepy point.

"Could you stop checking her out? We found her the other night. She was unconscious." Natsume said. Narumi-sensei blushed.

"I was not checking her ou—well, do you know her family? Where she lives?" Narumi asked. Natsume shook his head.

"I don't really remember much." Izzy admitted. "All I know is that I fell. Really hard."

"Well, that's a problem. For now, I guess you can just follow these two around while I'll do some research." Narumi said. "Here, Mikan might have an extra uniform for you."

xXxXx

They were walking to class, Mikan, Natsume, and Izzy (who had finally found an extra uniform to wear) when they passed by Hiro Danno Sakegoshi, the president of Mikan fanclub (yeah, I know, she actually has one. And apparently it's really big. Wow.) Hiro blushed the moment he saw Mikan.

"Sakura-sama, good morning." Hiro called out. Mikan froze. No one had called her "sama" before. Maybe baka or ahou..

"G-Good morning." Mikan replied, not knowing who she was talking to. Izzy peered over her shoulder at Hiro. She could tell that he liked Mikan… but it looked like he didn't really have the _guts _to admit it though…

"C'mon, we're going to be late." Natsume grunted, dragging Mikan along.

"But we still have ten minutes!" Mikan whined.

"Um, Sakura-san, I've been wondering…" Hiro began, ignoring the fact they were holding hands, "This weekend… would you like to hang out?"

"Well sur—" Mikan began, but was cut off when Natsume practically threw her in the classroom and shut the door on Hiro, with the words "get out of my face."

"What was that?" Mikan asked, glaring at Natsume. "That was really rude!"

'_YOU'RE MINE. ALL. MINE.'_ Natsume thought. Koko snickered nearby. Koko's hair caught on fire.

"Koko. Crunch." Natsume hissed under his breath. Koko was all too busy extinguishing his hair to notice. All the while, Mikan was blissfully unaware as she chatted with Izzy. Something about hair.

Narumi, for some odd reason, actually came to the classroom that day. And yes, he was singing.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speakin my name_

Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe Im superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
that Im swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
Could I say no?

Izzy sweat-dropped. For some odd reason, she knew she hated that song. She suddenly felt incredibly angry, and she pushed past Mikan. Mikan recoiled, as if stung by the sudden contact. Mikan then turned to glare at Natsume.

"Natsume."

He turned to look at her (Koko's hair was still burning somehow.) "What?"

Mikan suddenly shoved him into a desk. "I hate you."

Everyone in the room stared at them. Did she really just say that? They then turned to look at Koko. Was she really thinking that?

"She's legit." Koko muttered, in shock. _'Wait, she was just thinking about coconuts. But… then it all just turned to… __**hate. **__And she _means _it.'_

Natsume looked into her brown eyes, unbelieving. The hate in her eyes was real.

Izzy sat in the corner, her thoughts on the cloudy day. Who was she?

XxXxX

Hal: Finished another chappie!(Bouncing off walls.)

Dot: MUAHAHAHA. PLOT TWIST. Ahem.

Izzy: YOU MADE ME GIRLY

Natsume: Calm down its no big deal.

Mikan: its just a story. I mean Natsumes not really in love with me, is he.

Natsume: ….

Hal: AHHHHHHHHHHH RIKU YOU'RE MY SEXY BEAST.

Dot: MERMEN. COCONUTS. HEARTS ARE TASTY—Ahem.

Hal: Sora+tail=OMPB (Oh My Peanut Butter) Hes a merman My life is ruined *Sulks in corner*

Dot: Please review and PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR AN AWESOME NEXT CHAPTER. Word.

Hal: AHHHH SORA AHHHH

Izzy: ignore her.


	6. Ultimate unexpected kiss

Chapter 6 Ultimate Unexpected Kiss!

**Disclaimer: Hal nor Dot own Gakuen Alice. But we would love to. *Evil look***

Hal: OMPB im moving to Texas. I hope I can continue this story with Dot. *go cries in the corner*

Dot: Nuuuu, I-I'm going to lose my writing pardner! TT_TT Well, you know what, Hal? *kidnaps Riku* MUAHAHAHA.

Hal: NOT RIKU. If you didn't know he's my sexy beast. Don't touch him he's mine XP

Mikan: who is Riku. Is he sexy?

Natsume: don't say that idiot.

Mikan: what happened to Hotaru?

Izzy: who is Hotaru?

Narumi: ha they are stuck like glue. (is listening to 'stuck like glue' by Surgarland

Hal: I love that song

Dot: *is in her emo corner with Riku* SYMPHONIC METAL. Ahem. *Listens to Within Temptation* TT-TT Onwards!

xXx

Everyone was staring at Mikan. No one knew she could be so mean. Mikan stood there, glaring at Natsume for another moment or two… then blinked, confused.

"Eh? Is there something on my face? DON'T LOOK." Mikan flailed her arms, and everyone sweat dropped. Wasn't she angry just a minute ago…?

Someone coughed. "PMS." They muttered, and Koko nodded knowingly.

"All right everyone, to your seats~." For once, Narumi was being a responsible teacher. Everyone got to their seats before he used his Alice… speaking of which. Narumi-sensei was wearing something quite interesting that day. He… was wearing a diaper. And a sash. That said "Valentine's Day."

Have mercy on us all…

"All right everyone! We're making Valentine's today!" Narumi-sensei said cheerily, and scattered a few random roses on the students while twirling in his… diaper. A rose landed on Natsume's face. Which he burned, of course.

"Valentine's?" Izzy echoed, confused. Mikan smiled brightly.

"Yeah! It's where we make cards and chocolates and give them to people we like!" She stage-whispered, but practically everyone in the room could hear her. Izzy smiled uncertainly. Valentine's? In _high school?_ Then again, their teacher didn't seem like most normal of people…

The class, although reluctantly, set about to making their Valentine's. A shadow passed over Mikan, and she glanced up, confused, into the nervous face of Hiro Danno Sakegoshi.

"Hello, Sakura-san." He greeted, his eyes darting from her face to Natsume's "I'm-going-to-kill-you" expression.

"Hiya, Hiro-kun!" Mikan replied. She slapped a glittery heart on his forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Er, um, thank you." Hiro stuttered. "Here, take this." He handed her a shiny card. "Say, Sakura-san, will you… be my Valentine?"

"Your… Valentine? You want to eat me?" Mikan said, tilting her head. Natsume face palmed beside her.

"N-n-n-no. just please go to central town with me tonight?" Hiro said/asked.

"Sure why not." Mikan answered. Everyone in the room started getting really hot. They all looked a Natsume. They got scared and ran out, except for Izzy and Hiro.

"So, I'll pick you up at eight, okay?" Hiro said, before happily bouncing off.

xXx

8:00 p.m at Central Town

"So, where do you want to go?" Hiro asked. He eyed the strange lump standing beside Mikan, which was covered by a blanket. It was one of Hotaru's blankets… So Hiro decided to ignore it.

Mikan was about to say something when her stomach growled. She blushed. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Well, let's get something to eat." They went off to eat dinner, while all the while the lump next to Mikan was getting awfully jealous.

"Sakura-san, do you feel something… _hot_ nearby?"

"No, why you do you ask?"

"Er, nothing." Hiro replied. Afterward, they went to eat dinner, but somehow Hiro's steak caught on fire. And then somehow…. So did his pants. Mikan tried to ignore his Mickey Mouse boxers. And the flaming steak. Finally, when their "date" came to an "end", Hiro leaned in for a quick kiss. Mikan, of course, was oblivious to what he intended, seeing how she caught sight of Izzy and was feverishly waving to the other girl. Izzy smiled warily, and brushed past Hiro.

All the while, Hiro was coming in for a big wet one, and the lump beside Mikan was not happy. At all.

Unhappy enough to barrel in front of Mikan, the blanket sliding off in the process, only to reveal Natsume's face, which suddenly collided with Hiro's.

Natsume had his first kiss that day… at least, the first kiss ever with a _guy. _His reaction ranged from vomiting in Hiro's face to fainting right then and there. His lips… his precious lips… stolen from a male specimen!

From a distance, he saw Persona's ugly mug.

For the first time in Natsume's life, he was grateful to see that ugly mug. "Please tell me I have a mission…" Natsume muttered. Anything to get his mind off… _him._

Hiro, meanwhile, was staring _mortified _at Natsume. He brought his fingers to his lips, tasting ash and… strawberries. His heart skipped a beat.

Hiro liked strawberries.

xXx

"I have a mission for you Natsume-." Persona stopped short. He stared coldly at Mikan, who offered him a nervous giggle. "Why is the white kitten here?"

"… Long story." Natsume replied, glaring at the smiling idiot. "What is the mission this time?"

"We're going to get some more information on the AAO." Persona smiled, resembling a snake about ready to chomp down on its prey. "Once and for all."

xXx

Hal: Cliffhanger~

Dot: Heh. Natsume kissed Hiro :3

Mikan: it happened sooooo fast

Natsume: shut up or I'll burn you all.

HalDot: you kissed a guy and you liked it~

Natsume: SHUT UP

HalDot: FIRE FIRE FIRE

Izzy: who am I. im not even a character in this anime. I'm not even a character in any anime. Im your emo friend!

Hal: we know we just needed you to be in this fanfiction.

Izzy: once I see you at school tomorrow I will kill you.

Hal: no I know to stay away from you all day tomorrow. But I do have gym with you UGGGGG you are not very athletic are you. You are very funny when you try to run around the track.

Dot: Heh. We all know torturing Izzy is fun, right guys?

Koko: DANG STRAIGHT. :D

Dot: *hi-fives* See you guys next time!

Hal: I Know I'm moving but we will try to wright this fanfiction cuz its very funny. I love it.

HalDot: Please click the magical button and tell us how good we are.

Mikan: I don't think it works that way?

HalDot: Shut up and just click and leave a review.

\/


End file.
